Mine
by MisplacedHyperQuill
Summary: "There we go," he whispered, leaning into her. His eyes darted ahead then back to her "look in front." She did, her brilliant blue eyes meeting a pair of warm chocolate orbs, and Aurora fell (not literally, this time) in love all over again. My try at fluff. Birthday fic for arashi-wolf-princess on the request of vampygurl42- enjoy! Established!Philora


**My little try at a 'fluffy' one shot for arashi-wolf-princess: Happy Birthday!**

The first time she saw him, he didn't see her. In fact, all she really saw was his suit-clad back under a tamed (for once) mop of chestnut curls. He turned his head then, just a fraction, to the side to speak to the friend next to him, and Aurora knew her heart was won for good when the pearl smile and trench-deep dimples appeared for the sole purpose to make her trip over her own feet.

"Steady." The voice murmured next to her, the hint of a chuckle in the man's words deserving an elbow to the side. And Aurora gave Diaval just that. She smirked, straightening and adjusting herself as the raven-man fought for his lost breath.

"Alright there, Diaval?" Aurora asked innocently, placing a gloved hand on his back. The man, still gripping his side, scowled at her with mirth sparkling in his onyx eyes.

"Very funny, princess." He said before looping her arm through his. Consiously, he adjusted the hat on his head. "Stupid, idiotic…" he continued his list of adjectives on the stiff fabric as he fumbled with it.

"Stop touching it, then."

"I can't help it."

"You're attracting attention."  
>"Says the girl who fell over herself."<p>

"People saw that?" Aurora hissed, pressing herself tighter against the man's sides, eyes wide and cheeks heating as she drove her gaze to the ground immediately in front of her.

"Of course not."

"They did, didn't they?"

"They didn't"

"It's this stupid dress- if it were up to me it would have been shorter. Oh lord-"

"Aurora, your frankly frightened expression will attract attention and concern. Please, be calm. You are beautiful, I am beautiful, everything is beautiful, and therefore everything is alright."  
>"No it isn't."<p>

She looked back up, and almost started when the broad-shouldered back that tapered of to narrow hips she'd been admiring earlier was suddenly much closer than before. A sly glance to her left and right, and she realised they were at least half way down.

"Diaval, I can't." Aurora murmured, "I'm a mess and-"

"Aurora look at me." Diaval muttered, "Look at me." He repeated and she finally did as she was told. Meeting his bright, eye-crinkling grin she exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself. Her grips tightened on his arm and the bouquet in her other hand. "There we go," he whispered, leaning into her. His eyes darted ahead then back to her "look in front."

She did, her brilliant blue eyes meeting a pair of warm chocolate orbs, and Aurora fell (not literally, this time) in love all over again.

As if time had decided to rush forward, Aurora found herself at the alter, disengaging from Diaval, who placed a quick kiss on her forehead before stepping to the side, and standing across handsome prince.

_Her_ handsome prince.

"When I first saw you that day in the clearing, the first thought I remember coming to mind was: what in hell is this girl doing here?" Phillip said. Aurora laughed with the crowd. "And then came the second: where is she going? I mean, when you see a random, beautiful girl in the forest you want to know what business she could possibly have there. This was the first three seconds, maybe. I was curious about the mystery girl. After our first conversation, I was caught in her siren's net.

"I am ever so lucky to have met you. Imagine if I hadn't decided to stop by that clearing, completely lost- or if you'd picked a different path-" he shook his head "-I don't even want to contemplate not knowing you. I promise you everything in our time together- to love you, cherish you, care for you, be there for you; but there is one thing that is ever so much more important: I didn't realise it, until very recently, but when I wondered where you were going, I wanted to follow, and I still do.  
>"So Aurora, to end this incredibly long vow, I promise, from now until forever, to always follow you, no matter where you go."<p>

The first three tears slipped from her eyes and Aurora let out a frantic hiccup-cough as the crowd cooed and sighed in jealousy, love and adoration.

Phillip, seemingly happy at the reaction, and relieved at the worst being over, grinned a cheek-splitting grin.

"I love you." She mouthed the words before her mind thought to do so as the rings were slipped over each others fingers.

Almost timidly, his hands reached out, and the thing veil resting on her face was lifted up and over her head. His fingers brushed her blushing cheeks lightly before dropping back to his sides.

"You may now kiss your bride, for the first time as man and wife." The priest said.

Phillip didn't wait for him to finish before his fingers were gripping her hips and yanking her forward, flush against him. Aurora let out a startled yelp, then laugh that was smothered whole-heartedly by her husband's- _husband_- lips on hers.

They pulled away, for the sake of the young ones, Phillip would say later, but didn't break apart. Aurora rested her hands on his chest, her eyes never tearing away from his elated, almost child-like gaze.

The cheering from the crowd behind them was ignored- merely white noise in the background.  
>"I love you." Phillip murmured, leaning in to peck her lips, long and languidly. Aurora bit her lip when the pulled away, trying to stop herself from grinning (her cheeks were beginning to hurt).<p>

A hand on her shoulder made her turn around, and she knew turned and wrapped her arms around the person, knowing who it was anyway.  
>"Take care of her." Maleficent said above her. Aurora pulled away, a faux-exasperated look on her face.<br>"Godmother he's my husband, please."

"She's right to say that." Diaval called, clapping a hand, almost too hard, on Phillip's back. The prince fought back a wince "Make sure you treat her right, or it won't be weak old human me paying you a visit."

"She comes before everything." Phillip answered, turning to look at Diaval, sincerely. Aurora's heart fluttered back up to her chest as if she were sixteen again. The man who had become an older brother and guardian to her relaxed and clapped her newly-wed-husband's upper arm appreciatively.

"You've chosen well, Aurora."

"I know, Godmother." She murmured, turning to the timeless beauty. The fairy's wings rustled lightly as they walked together as hostesses of the princess's reception.

Years later, Aurora finally said farewell to the last of the guests. Shortly after, both her and Phillip waved goodbye to the fairy and her familiar, reluctantly, of course, but they were still relieved when they finally shut their doors to the outside.

Turning around she let out a sigh and brushed a hand over her hair, fingers tangling and dislodging multiple clips and flowers and other accessories. As she dissembled the rest of her do, she met Phillip's gaze as he kicked of his boots and shed his coat. Smiling shyly, she looked away, busying herself now, with her own death-trap heels.

As she placed her shoes away, arm wove around her waist and tightened, yanking her back against a warm, hard body. With a tired giggle, Aurora leaned back into the comfort of Phillip's arms, her own hands clutching lightly at his bare forearms- where the sleeves of his dress shirt had been rolled up.

Feeling his lips on her cheek, and then trailing towards her ear, then down her jaw and neck, Aurora sighed, chuckling.

"Already?" she murmured, twisting in his arms. Her hands trailed behind his neck and latched behind it, fingers playing with the locks at the nape of his neck.

"I plan on making you mine, tonight." He murmured lowly, slowly kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Please," Aurora muttered back, though her voice was breathy "You're _mine_, if anything, _my_ prince."

"King," Phillip corrected "and it seems-" he started, before moving incredibly fast and twisting both himself and Aurora around so much that she didn't realise when her feet left the ground "-we are having a little problem. Who's who's?" he wondered as he lifted her up, arms bracing her upper-back, and the back of her knees- bridal-style.

Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck once more and leaned up, crashing her lips against his. She pulled away, both panting, and grinned.

"We should find out, shouldn't we?" she murmured. Phillip chuckled, before walking forward, his wife in his arms, towards the bedroom.

"As you wish, my queen."

**Thanks for reading :)**

**-Ash :)**


End file.
